wdfefandomcom-20200213-history
Saturday Night's Main Event XXXVIII
|} 'Saturday Night's Main Event Show:' '1) After the match, Team BAD celebrates with Lana on the ramp as Angel argues with Paige over the lose as Lili recovers in the ring. ' 'Backstage, Renee Young is with AJ Styles as she talks about the deterioration of the friendship between AJ and Jericho. AJ says the WWE Universe can chant whatever they want, but Chris made this personal. This past Monday it felt really good dropping Jericho in the middle--AJ is interrupted by Kevin Owens, who says AJ sounds just like Sami Zayn. "My friend attacked me, and made this personal"…you and Sami should get your own show on the WWE Network where you hold each other and cry, because you're both too stupid to realize that in this business, friendship doesn't matter. All that really does matter is this, as he looks at his championship. AJ says that Owens sounds just like Jericho: smug, arrogant, jackass. Owens says it's weird you didn't mention we're both Canadians, but what's your point? AJ says they have a match tonight, so you get to put your money where your big mouth is, and I get to shut it. Owens just chuckles, saying they have the same haircut before walking off.' We go to commercial. '2) After the match, Lars grabs a chair and shoves the referee down as he connects with the chair over and over again as security comes in to break it up. Lars attacks all of them and then focus on Mark Henry again. He mocks Henry and tells the crowd to chant for Henry and on his retirement tour. He grabs Henry's head and tells him he made a huge mistake by trying to attack him. Lars laughs before clearing up the announcer's table. He rolls Henry to the outside and then puts him on the table. He goes to the top rope with the chair and comes crashing down with the chair through the table as the crowd chants: "Holy Shit!" Security comes in and finally is able to pull Lars' away from Henry.' We go to commercial. '4) During the match, AJ looks to go for a springboard forearm but Y2J's music hits, distracting AJ as Owens delivers a boot and the Pop-Up Powerbomb for the win.' '4) After the match, Owens celebrates with his title before leaving the ring as Jericho enters, standing over AJ with a smirk on his face. He picks up Styles, dropping him with a Codebreaker before getting a mic from ringside. Jericho mocks the crowd's chants of "AJ STYLES" as he looks over the fallen Styles. He raises a fist with a smug grin on his face as we go to replays.' We go to commercial. '5) After the match, Andersen recovers in the ring as Graves raises his hand. Andersen stumbles to his feet as the crowd gives him and Rhodes a standing ovation. Andersen extends his hand to Rhodes as he gives him a smirk and leaves the ring. The crowd boos as Andersen celebrates with the crowd. Bray's music hits and out he comes with The Wyatt Family. Graves tells him to stop before taking another step. Graves says WrestleMania is two weeks away and he needs them to be 100%. If Bray even thinks of touching Andersen tonight he will strip him of his title shot at WrestleMania. Graves says he is tired of sneak attacks, and "brawls" he says tonight he is making a decision. If the two men come to blows before Mania, both of them will be fired and if Wyatt decides to bring his family to ringside at the biggest stage of them all, he will be DQ'ed. The crowd cheers as Graves says he will have a main event and he will have a fair fight. Corey's music hits as Wyatt laughs on the ramp.' We go to credits.